Nigromancia
by Helen Lansberry
Summary: Albus Severus ha estado frente a la muerte algunas veces, pero no comprende por qué ésta lo persigue. Qué suerte que en la Orden de Nigromantes de San Fausto sí sepan por qué. Quizás Albus sea bueno en algo, después de todo.
1. Chapter 1

NIGROMANCIA: _The final reboot_

_SUMMARY:_ Albus Severus ha estado frente a la muerte algunas veces, pero no comprende por qué ésta lo persigue. Qué suerte que en la Orden de Nigromantes de San Fausto sí sepan por qué. Quizás Albus sea bueno en algo, después de todo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: LAZOS DE SANGRE

El tío Charlie llegó unos meses después de la muerte de Craig Bowker Jr. Yo no me enteré bien del día en que llegó; según Roxanne, se apareció un día en la Madriguera con un largo vendaje que ocultaba quemaduras de tercer grado, y la abuela casi se volvió loca. Él no le tomó importancia, sin embargo, había dejado su trabajo como dragonologista de campo en Rumania, y aspiraba a conseguir un puesto más tranquilo como investigador en Escocia o Irlanda.

La verdad es que todo esto no habría tenido mucha importancia en el abismo de miseria y desesperación en el que estoy sumido sino hubiera sido porque el tío Charlie me habló. Nos habían mandado a casa de la abuela a Lily y a mí, algo de un notición de último minuto dijo mamá y se desapareció, y yo sólo esperaba recibir la respuesta de una lechuza que le había mandado a Scorpius, cuando vi al tío Charlie manipulando unas extrañas correas en el patio. No usaba magia. Había un montón de correas de cuero de todos los colores y tamaños en una pila a sus pies, y él las iba seleccionando una a una, inspeccionándolas, y luego las dejaba caer en la misma pila. No entendía bien qué hacía, así que seguí mirándolo para averiguarlo. ¿Por qué las dejaba caer en el mismo sitio? ¿No era eso poco eficiente?

\- Oye, Albus, baja a ayudarme – dijo el tío Charlie de la nada, sobresaltándome. Me miró directamente y agitó su mano en el aire una sola vez. Luego siguió examinando una gruesa correa negra, sin prestarme atención.

Nunca había hablado con el tío Charlie antes, de hecho, era la tercera vez que lo veía en mi vida. Quizás él no sabía muy bien que yo daba asco, no le habían contado en profundidad, o quizás –pensé esperanzado-, lo ignoraba por completo. Quizás podía llevarme bien con alguno de mis tíos, después de todo. Bajé al patio con evidentes dudas.

\- He pensado que podías ayudarme –dijo el tío Charlie apenas llegué a su lado, sosteniendo con una mano la gruesa correa negra-, dado que estás aquí y yo estoy un poco atrasado para entregarle este encargo a Max Riverblack. No te preocupes –sonrió-, como me están pagando bien por trabajar con Max, yo voy a pagarte si me ayudas a terminar hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

Tragué saliva y me imaginé una gruesa barra de chocolate de Honeydukes.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – respondí asintiendo.

\- ¿No preguntas primero cuánto voy a pagarte? Vaya, no te pareces a mis hermanos. George y Ron habrían exigido que les mostrara el dinero antes de siquiera averiguar en qué consiste el trabajo.

Agradecí en silencio que no hubiese dicho nada sobre mi padre. Me encogí de hombros y miré el suelo, sin saber qué decir.

\- Vaya –repitió-, entonces nos llevaremos mejor de lo que pensé. Por cierto, Max me paga por esto mi peso en oro, así que no estaría nada mal que te pague con unos cuantos galleons. ¿Qué te parece unos catorce si me ayudas a armar estos bozales?

\- ¿Bozales?

\- Sí –sonrió ampliamente-, estamos intentando averiguar cuáles correas son más resistentes para armar bozales y bridas para unas rapaces que Max quiere introducir en el continente. Son mensajeros más eficientes que las lechuzas, según él. Los llama _Ñamku_, y lo cierto es que miden poco menos de un metro, por lo que jalan fuerte de las correas. Tu trabajo consistirá en hallar las que estén en mejores condiciones y pasármelas a mí para que yo las vaya trenzando.

\- ¿Por qué no usas magia? – le pregunté, aunque luego me arrepentí por ello.

El tío Charlie se limitó a reírse.

\- Por eso me pagan mi peso en oro. Max dice que la magia deja rastros indeseados en los aperos de las criaturas aladas, que después pueden confundir sus rumbos. Él sólo usa magia para vincular las criaturas con sus dueños finales, por lo que toda su crianza la realiza sin magia. Normalmente su hija haría este trabajo, pero se encuentra haciendo una capacitación en Sudamérica, así que Max se enteró que yo había dejado Rumania y me ofreció este encargo para que me entretuviera mientras encuentro algo… más definitivo –el tío Charlie volvió a reírse, al parecer de una cierta ironía que yo no alcanzaba a captar.

\- Comprendo.

Me senté en el pasto, junto a la banqueta en que él se apoyaba, y comencé a sacar uno a uno los aperos. Habían unos que estaban francamente destrozados, desgarrados en tal manera que meros hilos de cuero los mantenían unidos. Los descarté en una pila detrás de mí. Luego me dediqué a examinar los restantes. El tío Charlie sacó una aguja muy grande y gruesa de su chaqueta sin mangas, y comenzó a zurcir los bordes de la correa negra.

\- ¿Tienen que ser del mismo color? –pregunté tras observar que la unía a otra correa igualmente negra, pero más larga y delgada.

\- Oh, sí, ya lo creo –rió él-, ¡los pájaros son tan orgullosos como sus criadores!

Trabajamos en silencio toda la tarde. Cada cierto tiempo el tío Charlie tarareaba una melodía desconocida, casi sin darse cuenta; parecía dotado de un buen humor indestructible. Zurcía sin descanso cada correa que yo le alcanzaba, aunque después me pasó un cuchillo corvo para que desgarrara las correas restantes, y posteriormente me enseñó a trenzarlas para que formaran pequeñas bridas resistentes. Era un trabajo manual que no requería mucha aplicación y yo sentía un secreto alivio de no tener que mostrar mis pobres habilidades mágicas frente a él. La varita de mi tío colgaba laxa de su cinturón.

El sol había descendido ya en el horizonte cuando una lechuza nívea hizo su camino hacia nosotros. De su pata colgaba un pergamino que observé con ansias.

\- Un _concon_ –comentó mi tío para sí en cuanto divisó al ave, luego se fijó en mi expresión-. Parece que Max me contagió con el virus de la cetrería, ¡acabo de identificar a esa ave como una subespecie americana! Max y sus teorías evolutivas…

Pero lo cierto es que gentilmente ignoró a la lechuza de Scorpius, _Runa_, cuando ésta aterrizó frente a mí y me extendió el pergamino. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo sin mirarlo, y torpemente acaricié al animal, el que repentinamente alzó el vuelo en cuanto yo dejé de tocarlo.

\- Bueno – dijo el tío Charlie después de un rato, desperezándose-, no ha estado mal.

El último bozal con sus bridas, de color arena, reposaba sobre su regazo. Se volvió a meter la mano bajo la chaqueta y sacó un monedero muy peludo, con colmillos.

\- Albus, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo –comentó entregándome una pila de monedas que brillaron con los últimos rayos del sol-. Quince galleones bien ganados, ¡déjalo ya, te lo mereces por ayudarme! Eres un buen trabajador, tranquilo y eficiente.

Sacó la varita del cinturón e hizo desaparecer todos los arneses con un amplio movimiento de ésta. Me pregunté si eso no afectaba la orientación final de las aves, pero me guardé mucho de preguntárselo porque al parecer el tío Charlie ya tenía una buena opinión sobre mí y no iba a estropear eso con mi torpeza. Me acompañó de vuelta a la cocina, donde mi abuela preparaba afanosamente la cena.

\- ¡Qué bien que pasaste tiempo con tu sobrino, Charlie, tesoro!

\- Sí, es un buen chico, no le tiene asco al trabajo –comentó mi tío guardándose la aguja bajo la chaqueta-. Por cierto, mamá, no cenaré en casa hoy porque voy a ir directo a entregarle el encargo a los Riverblack…

\- ¡QUÉ! –escuché gritar a mi abuela mientras yo me escabullía de la cocina-. ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DE CASA, AÚN NO TE RECUPERAS DE TUS HERIDAS!

Subí hasta la antigua habitación de mi madre, después de comprobar que Lily no estaba adentro, para poder leer en privado la respuesta de Scor. Desenrollé el pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, quizás demasiado doblado, y luego maldije con rabia: era exactamente el mismo mensaje que yo le había mandado anoche, el mismo papel y sin ninguna respuesta.

_¿Cuál es el nuevo rumor que anda circulando sobre mí?_

¡Todo el día esperando por nada! Intenté quemarlo con mi varita así que la busqué encima de la ventana, pero cuando la cogí recordé que ya no podía meterme en más problemas porque McGonagall nos tenía a mí y a Scorpius condicional en Hogwarts tras haber utilizado ilegalmente el giratiempo, así que volví a maldecir entre dientes y de la varita brotaron brillantes chispas.

\- ¡Por Merlín, no! –gemí, ya que algunas chispas habían alcanzado el pergamino rápidamente, así que soplé el papel para intentar apagar las brasas. La mayor parte del pergamino se había ennegrecido, pero bajo mi caligrafía ahora ilegible había parecido un nuevo mensaje:

_Mi primo Wulfric me confesó que en Ravenclaw andan diciendo que un tal Thomas dice ser el verdadero padre de James._

* * *

Hola a todos, soy H. Lansberry y les presento una historia tan oscura como Albus puede llegar a serlo. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Espero disfruten esta historia. Habrá transgresión, sí, pero no sé si como se la imaginan.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGROMANCIA: _The final reboot_**

_SUMMARY:_ Albus Severus ha estado frente a la muerte algunas veces, pero no comprende por qué ésta lo persigue.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: FIRMA CON SANGRE**

Me encontraba en un salón pobremente iluminado, enchapado de madera lóbrega por donde quiera que mirara; me sentía como si hubiese aterrizado de bruces en el suelo. Me puse de pie torpemente; sentía miles de ojos clavados en mi espalda, y para ponerme a salvo, me apoyé contra la pared más cercana, que resultó ser una biblioteca mortecina. Frente a mí se hallaba la única fuente de luz de la habitación: sobre una vasta mesa rectangular, también de madera, un candelabro de plata desvencijado con tres velones sucios y ya casi completamente consumidos.

De pronto recordé que era mago y sentí arder la varita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

\- _¡Lumos!_ – murmuré, pero no se produjo ningún cambio en el tenebroso salón-. ¡Maldita sea!

\- Saludamos al señor Albus Severus Potter –dijo la primera voz, y las otras voces repitieron sus palabras a destiempo, en álgidos susurros-, y le damos la bienvenida al salón de ceremonias de la Orden de Nigromantes de San Fausto –las voces corearon más fuerte el nombre de la organización, mientras yo sentía que un sudor frío me recorría la espalda, y me hacía apretar con más fuerza la varita entre los dedos-. Te hablan el Hierofante y los Sagrados Doce del Consejo Supremo de la Orden.

\- ¿Nigromancia? –inquirí, pues mi cerebro se negaba a darme información.

\- El Arte de ver más allá de la Muerte –confirmaron las gélidas voces en siniestro canon-. Nos complace comunicarle que, debido a su gran ascendencia como hijo primogénito de un Señor de la Muerte, nuestra Orden le ofrece el cargo para ser aprendiz de nigromante en un nuevo Ciclo.

\- Pero si yo no soy hijo primogénito –me lamenté, sintiéndome penoso incluso en medio de este desquiciado sueño.

\- Tienes hasta la medianoche del 24 de junio para aceptar nuestra _Invitación_ –prosiguió el coro desigual, ignorándome-, cuando firmes con tu propia sangre dándote un nuevo nombre de aprendiz. Uno que no pueda revelar tu verdadera identidad a los demás aspirantes.

\- ¿Hay más aspirantes? –Seguro ellos también me odiarían.

\- Tienes hasta la medianoche del 24 de junio para aceptar nuestra _Invitación_ –repitieron las voces, alzándose, y pesados alientos sofocaron las débiles llamas de las velas, y yo vi negro sobre negro, susurrando en la oscuridad.

Desperté de golpe, como si alguien hubiese estado sentado sobre mi esternón y de pronto me aliviara de su sofocante peso.

\- ¡Lumos! –maldije, y la varita ardió cerca de mis nalgas. Mi cuarto lucía igual que siempre, sin presencia humana o animal, así que me incorporé a duras penas, apuntando con mi varita a cada rincón.

Sobre la mesilla de noche, un pergamino raído brillaba con grandes letras escarlatas. No pude hacerlo levitar así que tuve que arriesgarme a tomarlo con mis propias manos.

\- Firma del aprendiz –leí-. Qué mierda.

Y entonces apareció: esta _Invitación_ sólo puede leerse hasta medianoche, y el mensaje se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí una bola de pergamino mohosa e inservible.

* * *

No le mostré a nadie el pergamino mugriento y vacío. No hablaba con mi padre, en serio no hablo con mi padre y si es necesario evito estar en la misma habitación que él, y el tío Ron no me da gran confianza como ex auror. Quizás se lo hubiese podido mostrar al tío Charlie desde el principio, pero me dio un miedo terrible a que él me rechazara por estar relacionado con posible magia oscura, y además no tuve muchas más ocasiones de verle en la Madriguera hasta que todo estuvo consumado.

_¿Quién es ese tal Thomas?_


End file.
